How We Fell in Love
by VampireRagdoll-Rogue 45
Summary: With Kish mad at her and Masaya leaving, Ichigo turns numb and the mews split up. Will things ever be back to normal? Full summery inside. R&R Lack of better Summery and Title, sorry.
1. Nothing

**VampireRD: Here's a new one that I just randomly started writing. I hope you like it because some actually thought was poured into this. It's written in Ichigo's point of view, and it there's any OCCs please tell me cuz I might have my imagination get away from me.**

**Summery: The Mews have finished fighting the Aliens, and Kish leaves Ichigo with a big bang. Now, 4 years later, the Aliens come back, finding something they would have never thought: the mews split up, living their own lives. But why aren't they happy?**

**Couples: IchigoxKish(main) PurinxTart, ZakuroxPai, ect.**

**Rated: T for language and suggestive comments and situations.**

* * *

**How We Fell in Love**

**By VampireRagdoll-Rogue 45**

**xXx Nothing xXx**

* * *

I didn't know quite what to feel.

I stared out her window closing my eyes as the cool air blew in. I shivered slightly, wearing only my pink pajamas, which didn't really warm me much. _I guess it's over then. Me, being Mew Ichigo… it's over. _I thought, my voice sounding soft and sad even in my head. _I can't believe all that time used up on saving the Earth and it's over… so soon._ In my heart, I felt empty. Saving the world had been fun, interesting and now it was over, It was like a part of my life was done. And it was practically true.

I looked down at my hand and blinked, watching as I closed it and opened it again. It was still weird to me, a few hours ago, I was too close to death to feel optimistic, Everyone had been too close to death. But now, here I was, coming home to angry parents, yelling about a new curfew. _Well, at least I don't have to worry about getting in trouble for stupid things anymore._ I thought to herself.

I touched her head, remembering the feeling of my ears, popping up out of no where. How, when they did, it was almost like a relief, feeling myself be the way I was supposed to. But that was over as well. The thought of the things that were over brought me to a new train of thought. Would I still work in the café? Would I still see Minto, Retasu, Purin and Zakuro? For that matter, would I still see the aliens.

I stopped short on that thought. _Kisshu… _I almost felt like crying. The name rang in my head over and over again. I turned him down so much, it was impossible to believe he would ever forgive me. I didn't want him completely cut out of my life, but I doubted anything more now. And Tart… The kid was actually kinda cute for a alien brat. He made me want a little brother. I could tell, even while I knew he would deny it, he was going to miss Purin. The oldest one, Pai, I wasn't so sure about. I had a feeling he would never ever come back. He had such a strong hate for us, I was hard to believe he would care to miss us at all.

What will my life be like now, I doubted I could go back to the same routine of things I did before I became a Mew Mew. Maybe I could. I could go to school, hang out with my friends, see if I am actually still working at Café Mew Mew, come home. I would live threw the continuing boredom, day by day.

The cold becoming too much for me, I shut the window, sitting on my bed. _Alright, Ichigo. I know it feels like the world is over, but it'll be okay. Maybe something exciting will happen. And Remember you still have Aoyama-kun. _

The name sounded wrong. Considering all they been through, you'd think I'd be calling him by his first name, and I wanted to. Maybe I'd run it by him next time I see him. "Masaya." I said into the air, blushing at the way it sounded. A slow smile made it's way across my lips and I felt the urge to giggle. It actually sounded okay, not weird like I thought it would.

I heard the window open and turned to the sound. Kisshu stood at my window, crossing his arms, his head leaning on one of them. "So you're calling him by his first name now?" His face looked like it was trying to smile, but his eyes looked pained.

I felt my heart sink but did my best to smile back at him. "Just seeing how it sounded. Kinda weird huh?"

Kish nodded, floating into the room to sit on my window sill. "Yeah actually, very weird, Kitten. Having a nice night?"

I blinked. What was a good way to respond. I didn't even know if I was having a nice night. "Well… You know…" Kish nodded like he understood, and I wondered if he really did. It occurred to me then that he might be thinking the same thing I was. That maybe everyone was thinking the same things I was. "Do you feel like we'll ever see each other again?" I asked.

He looked slightly confused. "What? You want to see me again? I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you, Kish." I said to him simply, shaking my head. "You're being slightly melodramatic, don't you think?"

"Hey excuse me if I thought being called a pervert and getting hit all the time meant I wasn't very liked." He laughed.

"You know you deserved it. Now, stop dancing around the subject." I said.

Kish shrugged, sighing. "There's always a possibility we'll come back, but then again we have so much work to do… I'm not sure if coming back would be that easy." He smiled a little and leaned slightly closer to be. "But maybe if I had a reason to come ba-"

"Kisshu." I stopped him. We looked at each other, knowing he had gone slightly to far. I didn't want to turn him down again, to be the last thing I remember him bye as 'I'm sorry, but no Kisshu.'

"Ah, yes. I see I went to far." He nodded, then got up, getting ready to leave. "Well then, Ichigo. I just came to say bye."

I tried to think of a good way to end this. I knew I wanted to hug him, but would that be going to far. Going over the bounders we set up for each other would be bad, like setting off a bomb. "Kisshu… would it be okay if I-"

His arms were around me in an instant and I hugged back tightly, my face buried in his chest. He was warm and I felt his lips pressed to my hair. I knew this was crossing the bounders the second he touched me, but I knew scolding him now would hurt this moment. This is how I wanted it- for us to be friends. I loved Aoyama-kun. I knew I did, and I knew I always would, but I couldn't just cut Kisshu out of my life like me meant nothing. He saved my life, probably more then once, and I would always owe him.

He pulled away and smiled softly at me. "That wasn't smart was it?"

I shook my head, smiling back. "Nope, not really…"

Kish's ears perked up slightly and he let go of me, looking out the window again. "Well, this is it, Kitten. I have to go." I nodded sadly and he looked at me again. This time, his eyes went sad, now they looked burning, passionate and hopeful and the look made me feel hollow

"Kish." I said and he shook his head. "Come on, Kish, just leave it at this. Please, you have to go."

He shook his head like he was going insane and grabbed both my arms with one hand. I started to struggle, hoping he wouldn't do what I knew he was going to. _Not now, please Kish. _I thought franticly.

In that moment, his lips hit mine and I struggled again, knowing now, the moment was destroyed. I'd have to do something drastic if he didn't leave soon. His tongue probed my lips, searching for entrance and I pushed tried desperately to free my hands. I tugged my hands back and scratched him across the face, backing away from him as my instincts took over.

He just looked at me, the sad look in his eyes coming back. "So this is how we leave it huh?"

"Hey! Do NOT try and use guilt on me, Kish!" I nearly screamed. The annoyed feeling I get when he did something I didn't like came flooding back and I was getting angry. Pretty soon I was going to start saying things I didn't mean, and all hope of me and Kish being friends would be down the drain.

Then a thought hit me, Maybe it would be easier this way. To be mad at each other, and then go on with life.

"I'm not using guilt, but even if I did, don't you think I deserve to? You just scratched me!"

"With ever right to!" I began yelling. He looked angry back and started to walk out the window. "God, Kish, can't you just have a moment? Just one, without screwing it up?"

"You know what, Ichigo." Kisshu shook his head, his eyes focusing on mine, looking wet and watery. "Have a nice life. Maybe I'll see you someday when you're not completely devoid of sentiment." He flew out of my window and began flying away from me. Tears welled in my eyes and I growled.

"GOOD LUCK WITH LIVING ALONE!" I cried and slammed my window shut. As soon as I did, sobs rocked my body and I threw myself onto my bed and cried, realizing now, that nothing would have made that more easier.

* * *

**VampireRD: Well, please review. Will update soon, but only if you like it. Lol **


	2. Distracted

**VampireRD: Well here was are again, with the next chapter. I'd like to thank Brilliant Tomorrows, IchigoMashimaro, and Tomahawk for they're kind words and reviewing the first chapter. Here is the next one and I hope you all enjoy it as much as the other one.**

* * *

**How We Fell in Love**

**By. Vampire Ragdoll-Rogue 45**

**xXx Distracted xXx**

The next day, I all but forgot about what had happened in my room that night. My parents said I was distracted at the breakfast table, my teachers yelled at me for not paying attention in class. When it all came down to it, I was a walking statue of myself. It wasn't till the end of the day I had realized I was moving, and moving towards the Café no less. The thought left me feeling nostalgic but it got better when I got there to see 4 girls standing around, wondering what to do.

"Ichigo?" Minto asked me, her face contorted in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you." I replayed, looking over at everyone to give them the standard greeting.

"We all sort of found ourselves here." Zakuro said in her emotionless voice, but a small smile seemed to tell me she was glad she came.

"So we found each other here and began to wonder if we should go inside." Retasu's timid voice caused me too look at her and smile. She pushed her glasses up, turning towards the huge building. "I think we should. I believe we have work today."

"But what about the end of the mew mew thing, na no da?" Purin asked, jumping at her side. I regarded the building slightly coldly. Any other day, I would have been glad to not even walk into the place. Over the years, it had become a place of pain for me mixed with the yelling of employees and costumers alike and not to mention the constant hassle of breaking plates. But I found myself drawn to it, hoping we could continue working there.

"I say we go in." I said determinedly. I walked towards the building, allowing the others to follow me. As soon as I opened the door, the café was filled with people, Keiichiro and Ryou working together to wait on the tables we usually did.

Ryou looked at us with a lazy smirk, handing a menu to a costumer. "Hey, girls, hurry up and get dressed. For being late, I'm docking your pay today."

I could feel the smile take over my face, smiling so big that tears began to fill my eyes. _Things are gonna be okay_, I told myself as I nodded and walked into the dressing room. Behind me I heard Purin's excited squeal and Minto's hum or approval and felt like I was at home.

At the end of work, my phone went off filling the almost empty Café with my new ring tone. There was no more costumers in the café, just Zakuro and Minto in the corner, drinking tea, Retasu sitting near then, reading a book and Purin jumping around her, working on twirling plates.

I walked away from then slightly, opening my phone and pressing 'talk.' "Moshi Moshi?" I asked, tapping my foot.

_Hey Ichigo. It's me, Masaya._

"Masaya-kun!" I smiled, the name causing everyone to look up. Purin's face turned into a hopeful grin and Minto seemed to smirk at me. I blushed bright read and turned away from them, hoping the lack of visual mocking would help me keep my voice even. Although, it didn't really help much, seeing as when I turned, Ryou was looking at me with raised eyebrows and Keiichiro smiled at me in congratulations.

I groaned and walked outside, hoping my blush would go down. "How are you?"

_Well… I've been better. Ichigo, there's something I need to talk to you about…_

My heart thudded in my chest and I felt my breath hitch. "W-w-what is it?" I stuttered, hoping maybe my voice didn't sound as scared as I felt.

_Ichigo, it's not as bad as you think it is, I promise. Meet me at the park, alright? Around 6. That gives you an hour, think you won't be late this time?_

Even though I wasn't sure about what was happening, I had to laugh at his joke. "It'll be there. I trust you, Masaya." I said into the phone, wondering if my friends hopeful smiles jinxed my relationship. I hung up the phone and walked back into the café, finding everyone surrounded around Zakuro. She looked confused, talking on the Café's phone.

Minto looked at me sadly and ran towards me, her voice a hushed whisper. "This is terrible! Zakuro onee-sama might move to America to shot her next movie." She told me, looking terrified.

I felt my throat close up and heaved a sigh. _Everything is falling apart! Why… why does this have to happen? _I thought, sitting in the nearest seat. My eyes felt heavy and I laid my head on the table in front of my, hoping maybe this was all some terrible dream, that after I yelled at Kish, I feel asleep and this was all part of that dream. Hell, while I was wishing, I should wish that I was still asleep after Deep Blue knocked me out and everything was a bad dream

"I see… Hai, I'll be on the next plane out." Zakuro said into the phone, closing her eyes as she nodded. "Alright, good bye." She hung up and looked at us, especially me. It was as if she was scared to leave us and I understood. We all nearly died- Imagine leaving after all that.

"Zakuro, no." Retasu cried, trying to whip the tears from her eyes. Zakuro patter her back in a big sister way and sighed.

"I have to go pack." She sighed. "Does anyone need a ride home?" I sat up, knowing I might have fainted if I had to walk. Minto was the first to agree to the offer, with Purin right behind her. Retasu was giving the duty we all detested, the job of closing up, so she had to stay behind.

The first person to be dropped off from Zakuro's limo was Minto. She looked back and Zakuro sadly and hugged her tightly. I felt sorry for her, everyone saw Zakuro as a big sister, but to Minto, she was more. A roll model and the person she had looked up to without anyone's knowledge for years. Minto shot me a fleeting smile and Purin a pat on the head, seeing as she was asleep in the seat across from us.

Zakuro turned to me next. "Were are we dropping you off? Home?"

I shook my head. "Um… well, the park…" The way Zakuro raised her eyebrow made it clear I needed to explain everything to her. "Well… Masaya-kun said we needed to talk so…"

She looked shocked. "Oh, Ichigo."

I patter her arm, hoping she wouldn't have my world come crumbling down on me. "I… I mean he said it wasn't too bad, so I can only hope for the best, right?"

"If you're sure, Ichigo…" After that, the car was silent, but the depression in the car was thick. She had more she wanted to say to me, I could tell, but pushing her into saying something was like lighting curtains on fire. The whole house would go up in smoke.

As we neared the park, Zakuro turned to me fully and I saw tears in her eyes for the first time I've ever known her. "I don't want to do this… To move to America. I wonder if I would be able to go on without you guys."

This was rarer then a Bigfoot sighting. Zakuro was showing a weakness and I knew she needed a friend. I hugged her tightly, feeling her arms coil around my back. The hug reminded me of Kish and I shook the thought from my head quicker then it came.

"Zakuro, you can do it. And you'll come back right? Don't worry, it's all going to be okay. You were able to do this before you met us and you can do it again. Don't worry Zakuro, we will always be there for each other." I told her, trying to be calm.

She nodded and as the car stopped she opened the door and let me out. "Make sure Purin gets home safely." I told her, trying to smile. She smiled back and shut the door, rolling down the window.

"You know, Ichigo… Sometimes I forget why Ryou picked you to lead us…" She told me, smiling slightly. "But then… there are times like this that help me remember. Good luck."

I nodded as the car drove away and walked into the park, looking around the dark night air, searching for my prince.

He was there, sitting on the bench under a tree when I walked towards him. He smiled sadly, and gestured to the seat beside him. "So…" I said, finding my voice. "What is this about, Masaya-kun?"

"Ichigo…" He said in a low voice and grabbed my hand. "I… I want to study in England." My eyes went wided. No… what was this happening.

"Masaya… but-"

"Ichigo, trust me, It's only for a while. But I think maybe we should break up." He said slowly. "But just, only until I come back! You know this is hard on me too, Ichigo. I love you."

I nodded, feeling the tears that tried to leave my eyes so many countless times today drip down. He leaned over and kissed my gently. Just like every other time and for a split second, It felt like this wasn't happening. He whipped my tears away as the fell and I forced a smile at him. "We… we'll still be friends right?" I asked, my voice breaking. "We can still talk and stuff right."

"Of course, Ichigo. I'll always love you. I just want to do this for me. I'll come back, and we can have our happily ever after. I promise." He said sweetly.

We were lying to ourselves, I could feel it in my bones. Long distance never works out. I walked home from the park, feeling numb and tired. The glue holding my life together seemed to finally be breaking away, leaving me falling to pieces. I trembled walking threw the door for my house, greeted by my parents who didn't notice my dilemmas and I walked into my room, throwing myself onto my bed, and cried until I couldn't anymore.

After all, who knew when I'd need my tears next?

* * *

**Well, I know when you will, but no one else. Lol Please review!!**


	3. Everyone

**Well here's the next chapter and I looked up the ages of the mews and figured 4 years would be enough time to have there ages be at least slightly old enough for what I was thinking. **

**Ichigo - 17**

**Minto - 17**

**Retasu- 18**

**Purin - 13**

**Zakuro - 20**

**Pai - 20**

**Kisshu - 18**

**Tart - 14**

**Ryou - 19**

**Keiichiro - 25**

* * *

**How We Fell in Love**

**By VampireRagdoll-Rogue 34**

**xXx Everyone xXx**

_4 years later…_

I was finally warm, which was strange. At night, my room freezed me completely, but when it was warm, I was aware the sun was coming up. I groaned and lifted myself out of bed to find, sure enough, the sun was brightening up the corners of my room. "Dammit." I sighed, sitting up. "I made my classes waaaaaay too early."

Getting up, I stretched in my pink bed and walked towards my closet where a full length mirror greeted me. After I graduated high school, my parents moved, letting me live by myself. They were currently in Kyoko, happy as they could be, visiting every so often. I had redecorated the whole house with some of the money my parents left me and the rest was for college. I didn't have a major yet, but journalism seemed fun to me.

I had grown out of needing the money the Café gave me. Ryou refused to raise my pay so I left, working now at a bar and grill not to far away from home. No mew worked there anymore, non except Purin, who was the only one who would actually have use for the small pay. Ryou was dreadfully cheap and has gotten worse after we all started to leave.

Right now, I was going to be late for my Monday Film class, I could tell. The mirror gave me an image of myself I was beginning to recognize as me. Every day I looked and wondered where did all my years go? It wasn't like I as wrinkled or anything, but sometimes I would look and not recognize myself. My eyes looked darker for some reason, the color seeming like a black more then a brown, my hair falling to the small of my back and curing slightly. My skin seemed firm and soft as it had been, but it looked pale and I had always wondered if I was turning into an albino.

I yawned and started my walk to the inside of my closet, quickly dressing in a pare of jeans, a white skirt over it and a pink shirt with a white jacket. I tied my hair in pigtails like always and ran down stairs to grab a quick breakfast. Physically, I hadn't changed much, still dressed the same, still did things the same, but I was a loner. I lived everyday by myself and didn't talk to anyone much. After Masaya left I became numb, and after everyone else went off… I didn't quite know anymore.

Purin still lived near by, but she was always too busy to do much besides go to school and work to get money for her siblings. She had grown as quite the lovely young lady though. I was sure if she had the time, she'd be dating the guys at her school all the time. They did constantly call the café whenever I visited.

Minto was quite a pretty woman two and, despite being one of the youngest mews and still in high school, she was engaged to a rich man her father picked for her, moved to the States. Whenever I spoke to her, I wondered if she was truly happy, but she assured me, what she did was for the best. Her wedding was set for the day she graduated high school, which was coming up very fast.

Retasu had moved to the Caribbean, working on studying all she could about the ocean. She had recently gone on a world expedition with her class to study all the great lakes and she came back to leave again. She recently told us she was moving down there for a couple years to study and become on of the worlds best oceanographers and marine biologist.

After Zakuro left to do a movie in America, she got tons of offers to do more. She tried to refuse them, but her manager offered that if she did, she could never get a chance like this again. So she went off again, going from country to country, state to state, singing, acting and modeling like she did before she met us. She called often and she often spoke about us on talk shows, but it wasn't the same.

The thoughts of my long gone friends made me want to cry in my breakfast. I shook my head and placed the bowl of cereal in the skin and walked out the door to my old beat up truck my parents left me and drove to my school, hoping and wondering if my friends were thinking about me too.

I went to Tokyo University and with it being so close, I felt no need for me to get a dorm out there. As I walked into my class, my teacher stopped short and looked at me with disapproving eyes. "Ms. Momomiya, late as usual, I see." He said annoyed.

I bowed and muttered an apology and sat quickly in my seat, blushing as I looked down to write whatever was on the board. It was some weird looking narration of one of Anne Rice's famous books and I groaned. My teacher had some weird obsession with mythical beings.

As soon as I sat down, I hear my phone vibrate and I groaned, looking down, hoping I could answer it quietly so my teacher wouldn't notice. To my surprise, it was a number I wasn't familiar with. I opened it and ducked down, imagining I dropped a pencil and opened my phone. "Moshi moshi?" I said in a low voice.

I was greated with a high pitched one, chirpping away frantically and with every word, my eyes widened. "What?" I asked. "No… oh my god… Alright, don't worry!" I said and ran out of the class, hearing only gasps behind me.

Nothing really mattered right now, besides the new information I was given. I got into my car again and quickly dialed Purin's phone.

* * *

**Hehe cliffy! Sorry folks, but I promise, I'll make it up for the short chapter and the cliffy. Lol please review!**


	4. Help

**Shit, alright well, with my magical computer back in comish, and so many new Ideas in my brain (After watching all the Saw Movies and Repo! The genetic Rock Opera) I'm offically back! Sorry to all those who I promised things too and told them I'd read stuff, I'm sorry. I'll read them, promise! But Right now, I'm swamped. My Devian Art is suffering so I'm trying to bring that up, I've got to try and actually pass some classes but enough of my whinning.**

**I'm updating this thing. Enjoy! lol I know... it should be longer. And it will! Promise! lol xDD**

**(Listening to: Let the Monster Rise, Legal Assassin, Zydrate Anatomy, and Gold from the Repo! soundtrack/ La Vie Bohmen from Rent Soundtrack)**

* * *

**How We Fell in Love**

**By VampireRagdoll-Rogue 45**

**xXx Help xXx**

* * *

No one in the Five star hotel knew. Not the cleaning lady clearing out the hotel room next door, not the business man in the suit above, not even the security guards down the hall patrolling the area. No one knew how much pain the women in room 1345 was in, so no one could have come to her rescue.

Lucky for her, I got the phone call. I ran into the room as fast as I could, finding Minto curled into a ball on the floor near the other side of the bed, as if she was hiding. "Mint!" I cried out and ran towards her, hugging her as hard as I could.

She returned the favor, but seemed to cry on my shoulder, trying to regain herself. "Oh god, Ichigo. You don't know how good it is to see you." She whipped her nose on the bed spread and gave a discussed look at it, standing up. "God, get me out of here."

"It's no problem." I assured and helped her up, leading her to the door. "Purin is outside watching the car, I left it running. Do you have your things?" She shook her head no, but looked horrified at the thought of going back into the room. I sighed. "I'll get it, just stand right here." She nodded and I looked around, finding a closet in the back of the room.

It was a pretty nice room actually, but I imagine Minto wouldn't think so much now after she had so much she could hate about what happened in here. A suitcase was sitting on the white rack on the top of the closet and I gathered up some clothes, allowing Minto to choose the ones she wanted by holding them up and having her nod her head. I knew she was basically having a melt down, but I still didn't enjoy feeling like a servant.

Finally everything was packed and I hustled her out the door, keeping her head covered just in case someone recognized her and told her father and pushed her into the Ford waiting outside. Purin sat in the passenger seat, leaning over to turn on the car quickly. I set Minto in the backseat and got into the front seat, hurrying to get out of there.

The car was silent for hours before someone finally began to speak, much to my relief. "What's going on?" Purin wondered, looking back at Minto, who took off her jacket covering her head.

"I… I was engaged to someone, Purin." Minto sighed. The tears in her eyes grew more profound and she sighed. "and he hurt me… badly."

"W-what'd he do?" She asked, quietly.

"He… Well, he took advantage of me and hit me." Minto tried explaining. Purin still looked confused and Minto began searching her brain for the easiest way to describe what had happened to her. She knew Purin wasn't an eight year old anymore, but there where some things you didn't say very easily. "He… he did something to me I didn't like and when I threatened to do something about it, he hit me."

Purin didn't say anything after that, just sat in the passenger seat, sometime looking at me, sometimes looking at her feet. Eventually, I got to my house and they all walked inside, Purin still quite as a mouse. "You can stay here, if you want. But it's not a mansion." I offered.

Minto nodded, smiling. "Thanks… I got no where else to go, so yeah." I nodded understandingly and pointed up stairs.

"Well, if you're comfortable with it, you can take my old room." I said. "I know it's not the rits, but hey…"

Minto laughed, actually laughed in this kind of time, and began walking up the stairs and walked into the guest room, my old room, newly decorated and all that jazz. I looked over and Purin and smiled. "Purin, you can go home now."

The small monkey girl nodded and began walking out the door. "Purin?" I asked and the girl looked back at me, her golden eyes wide, innocent and confused. I didn't want to worry her with the truth about what was going on, but it seemed she deserved to know. "Minto was… raped… by her fiancé…"

Purin's eyes widened even more, if possible, and slowly tears started to fall as realization hit. "No… but-"

"So she's not going to end up marrying him and since her graduation is at the end of the week she's going to stay here for now." I explained. "So do me a favor and call Ryou and tell him everything. See if you can get a hold of Zakuro and Retasu to change some plans on the graduation party for Minto… It'll be held at my house now."

"Are you sure you can handle all the preparations? I can help." Purin suggested.

"That would be great, thank you." I smiled and rubbed her head. "But for now, do all that. Call me when your done and I'll come by the café tomorrow."

Purin nodded and walked out of the house, shutting the door quietly behind her. I took this time to walk upstairs and find Minto laying on my bed, her head face down, into a pillow, which look now covered in tears.

"Minto?" I whispered quietly, and stepped into the room lightly.

She looked up, her face tear streaked. "Oh! Ichigo. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get over all of this…" She sat up slowly, looking at the floor. "Has this ever happened to you?"

I shook my head no and sat on the bed, right next to her. "When Masaya left, I had no more interest in dating…"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about… that."

"Oh, please, it's alright, I'm over it, honest." I smiled. I really was, Masaya leaving didn't hurt me anymore. It was my friends leaving that really killed me. "I'm just not that into dating, you know?"

Minto nodded. "I can kind of see what you mean now… Why is this so devastating? I don't even like him! I never did! I began dating him to make my dad happy… maybe I'm just in shock…"

"More then likely."

"Yeah… I'm getting tried…"

"Then go to sleep. Well see what we can do about… everything tomorrow." I nodded. Minto agreed and laid on the bed, beginning to fall asleep. I shut the door and checked the clock to find I missed all of my morning classes. Damn, well, I always have tomorrow.

Things might actually going back to normal… I mean hey, Minto's back. Who knows what else could happen.

* * *

**If only you knew what was in my mind! Muwahaha!! **

**Um... yeah... sorry**

**Well, yeah, Tell me what you think! Update in about... 10 reviews. All I'm asking for is 2! ///**


	5. Surprise

****

As Pormised, here it is! ^_^ This didn't take me as long as I thought it would but I'm officially tired as shit! lmao xDD but whatever. Small update, I've been thinking about doing more then TMM fan fictions, but idk if I'd be any good. Tell me what you think of me doing a different Anime Fan fic lol

**(Listening to: Akatsuki and Time Machine by Alice Nine, Kuroi Namida and Without you by Anna Inspi' Nana (Black Stones) and Bone Garden by I am Ghost)**

* * *

How we Fell in Love

**By VampireRagdoll-Rogue 45**

**xXx Surprise xXx**

* * *

I spend my day, while Minto was sleeping, to try and clean up around the house slightly. With me living there by myself, I didn't ever really see a need to keep a freakishly clean house, so there were papers continuously scattered everywhere, things out of place, tons of clutter and empty shelves where the clutter went and so on. But now that Minto was going to stay here a while, I figured I would tidy a bit.

After that was done, I checked on Minto again who was still sleeping like a log. I sighed and went to make something to eat and, once again, found myself coming up short. _I could always go to the supermarket. _I told myself, wondering how to remedy such a simple situation. _But what if Minto wakes up? Oh, please, I don't think she's in the mood to wake up right now… well, I guess it depends on how much she slept last night… _A shutter ran threw me. _I kinda don't think I should ask questions like that. _

"Supermarket it is." I wrote a quick note and placed it on the table for Minto. It didn't say much, just where I was going and how she could reach me. Putting my sweater on, I headed out, making sure the close the door behind me, locking it tight.

Half way there, my phone went off. "Moshi Mosh?"

_Ichigo? What's this I here about Minto?_

Looks like Ryou found out. "What do you mean? Can't you tell what I means by the information given? A guineas like you should have figured it out."

_And a dumbass like you shouldn't be trying to smart talk me. _

Ah Ryou and that amazing wit… It made me want to yell at random people sometimes.

_Is she okay?_

"She's fine. She's going to be staying at my place for a while."

_Where are you now?_

"On my way to the store. Why?"

_By saving her, you took a responsibility to keep her safe._

"What are you talking about?"

_The man she was going to marry, Toya Hydikachio, Is a very powerful man. And if he wants Mint back, he'll do anything to get her back. Did the concierge see you at the front desk?_

"I didn't stop to chat with him, but I didn't hid from him either." I explained, putting everything together. I have to keep Mint from marrying that guy as best as I could, simple mission for an ex Mew Mew. Bring it on, Toya.

_Well, at least that isn't bad. Just keep her hidden as much as you can for about a month and if nothing happens in that time, she should be home free. If something does, tell me, alright? And come by the Café later._

"Why?" I asked, finally getting to the store.

_Because I want to see Minto. It's been so long since I've seen either of you._

I could practically hear his mocking smirk.

_Hopefully one of you has grown semi-good-looking._

That ass.

"_Ja, Ichigo."_

And the line went dead before I could tell him off. I slammed my phone shut and shook my head. "That jerk! Fine!" I walked into the store and got a small, holding basket and went straight to the cheap foods. Ramen and soups.

"Ramen should be fine, right? I don't think I want anything that special anyway." I said outloud to myself, and as soon as I did I heard a crashing noise. I looked up to find someone running out of the isle, my eyes only able to catch a pair of shoes. I blinked, unable to do much else, completely confused. "What was that about?" I asked. No one could answer me and suddenly, I left incredible stupid. I blushed and filled the basket with Ramen and went to pay, eager to get out the store now.

On the walk home, Minto decided to wake up and call. "Moshi Mosh?" I was suddenly tired of even having a phone.

_Ichigo? What did you get to eat?_

"Ramen. Is that okay?"

_Oh! Yeah that's fine… How many did you get?_

"I don't know, I loaded my basket and left! Why??"

_Oh… I'm ano… I'm just hungry… really hungry._

"Wow… okay, couldn't we discus this when I got home?"

_Yeah, I guess… I mean what the hell is your problem?_

"Nothing… I just feel really stupid right now. Sorry, I'm taking frustration out on you."

_Why do you feel stupid?_

"Well, this kid ran out of the isle I was in! I have no idea what I did but suddenly someone was running away from me as if I was the plague!"

_Well… I could be your fashion sense. What exactly are you wearing?_

So she was back to normal. That's good. I won't feel that bad for yelling at her right now. I got to my house and opened the door, yelling into the phone the same time I shut the door, hoping the echoing anger would help her get the hint. "YOU'RE A LITTLE BRAT! NOT GET DOWN STAIRS! FOR A PENALTY YOUR MAKING THE RAMEN!"

I was greeted by a very sorry Minto in the kitchen, waiting for me to give her the bags of soup.

"That's what I thought."

The days following up to Minto's graduation where a bliss I didn't know existed. When I went to my morning classes, Minto would head to the Café and hang out until I got back and picked her up from there. I really couldn't let her go anywhere without me since Ryou decided to tell her what he told me on the phone. Purin kept her entertained enough so I really didn't have to.

Even without Zakuro and Retasu it still felt more normal then any of the other days of the last 3 years had been. But the where coming back, very soon. Purin came over everyday to help with the perorations for Minto's party and everything was going smoothly. She where in the middle of moving furniture when Purin decided yapping away would be fun.

"… So Heichi was crying, tyring to get attention!" Purin laughed while I studdied the coached position. Minto was supposed to be helping but she made some excuse about Tea and walked away before I could question her. "I couldn't do anything so Tar-tar said he'd help."

_Maybe I should move the couch to the backyard or something so it's completely out of the way… With all the streamers that are going to be draped at the ceiling, it could look cluttered._

"Heichi likes him a lot, I've noticed. Is that weird? My baby sister is crushing on my boyfriend! But he's so kind and cute I can see why! Last night was so funny! One of the boys wanted to play dodge ball."

_How many streamers are we putting up anyway? I have to be careful with how long they are, with the food that's going to be laid out._

"So Tar-tar-kun stole the ball from our Nabors!"

_The streamers could fall in the nabors._

"They kicked the ball so hard!"

_Wait, no the food… why'd I say nabors?_

"It hit the house and it shook! Luckily, we were outside."

_Should I actually have the party outside?_

"Then Tar-tar-kun flew to get it!"

_Outside? Where'd I get that idea…. Is Purin still talking?_

"My siblings started calling him Superman!"

"Calling who superman?" I asked, finally, turning and looking at her confused. Maybe I should have listened to her story.

"Tar-tar-kun, of course!" Purin huffed, annoyed.

"Tar… Wait, WHAT?" My eyes widened. Tart? That's not possible, they all left! This doesn't make sense.

"Tar-tar! Him, Kisshunii-kun and Painii-kun are staying at my house, remember?"

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!" my full attention was now this little blonde girls. I was so confused. They're back? Kish is back?? No no no, this is not the time for this! But… he's back! Ichigo, no! Remember? Your last words to him! Oh shit, he must be so angry! Wait, how cares, so am I!

"I told you when I first got here! I told you, Kisshu, Tar-tar-kun and Pai are staying with me for a while! But you just mumbled something and got to work!" She was definitely angry and I did feel bad for ignoring her but I was more surprised then anything right now.

"How long have they been-"

"They just got here. I just saw them last night and told them they could stay. They're going to come by later!"

I could feel myself hyperventilating. "Oh crap!!" I said out loud. "How much later?"

"Um…" Purin cheaked the clock. "Im about 15 mintues."

"Ugh! Purin!"

"What? I thought you where listening to me!"

I ran upstairs to check the damage. My hair was full of sweat, clinging to my head and I was wearing my pajamas, baggy pants and a big shirt. "Oh, fuck!" I cried out again and ran into the shower. "Stupid pride!" I cursed as I quickly washed my hair. As soon as that was done I got dressed in decent clothes and ran out to the kitchen. "Mint! The aliens are coming!"

"What is this? The American Revolution?"

"Now is not the time for jokes!" I yelled out. Minto was sitting a my table looking calm and collected. "Wait, you knew didn't you?"

"Unlike you, I listen to Purin."

"YEAH!" Purin cried out, coming into the kitchen as well. She crossed her arms and pouted. "And why are you so worried about how you look anyway?"

I felt myself blush.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for elf boy?" Minto laughed, taking another sip of tea.

"Not at all! It's just unsightly to answer the door to guests unprepared." I countered. Truth was, I was actually slightly excited to see Kish and on top of that I didn't want him to know his last comment hurt me as much as it did. Yeah, that would hurt the pride, big time.

I wanted to come off as the girl he left how was doing fine on her own and open that window for friendship again. I really missed him, I just hoped he wasn't mad at me.

Then the door bell rang. "It's them." Purin announced opening the door.

"Well, here we go."

* * *

**-+- Owari -+-**

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy, too tired**

**I'm gonna go watch NANA now! lol**

**R and R be back in about... maybe 15 reviews? lol**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
